Eh?
by Seishan
Summary: /"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Akashi."/Special fict for Akashi's Birthday. [NijiAka. Yaoi. One-shot]


" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Akashi." Ucapnya dengan tangan kanan di belakang tubuhnya yang memegang kotak kado berukuran kecil yang dibungkusi dengan bungkus kado berwarna hitam dan merah beserta pitanya yang berwarna putih.

Yang beri ucapan diam sejenak. "Nijimura- _san_?"

"Hmm?"

"Ano.. ulang tahun ku bukan hari ini.." ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Iya, aku ta- HAH!?"

* * *

 **NijiAka** _(Nijimura x Akashi)_

 **Rate: T  
Warning : character possible OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD(?), yaoi, gaje, tulisan botsah(?), etc.**

 _Disclaimer_

 _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Fanfiction © Seishan_

 **Don't like don't read~**

* * *

"Oi! Sekiguchi!" teriak Nijimura dengan geramnya saat masuk ke dalam apartement dari temannya tersebut yang bernama Sekiguchi.

"Kalau kau mencari Sekiguchi, dia sedang membeli minuman untuk kita semua barusan, Nijimura- _senpai._ " saut Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ugh.. Kuroko? Tch! Dasar anak itu!"

"Ada masalah apa kau sampai-sampai teriak seperti itu, _Senpai_?" tanya nya dengan muka datar andalannya.

Nijimura melihat keadaan sekitar. "Ikut aku, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Yang lain hanya menatap horror Nijimura dan Kuroko pergi dari apartement itu. Ya, mereka semua sedang mengadakan pertemuan—yang entah tujuannya apa saat itu.

 **.**

"Kau tahu kapan ulang tahun Akashi?"

"Eh? Ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_?" "Hmm.. setahuku lusa."

"Lusa? Bukan hari ini?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku dengar dari Midorima- _kun_ saat itu, dia bilang ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_ tanggal 20 Desember, lusa."

 **BUGH!**

Nijimura menendang keras dinding sebelah pintu apartement temannya, emosinya sudah diluar batas.

"Ano.. Senpai?"

"Ah, maaf. Terima kasih informasinya, Kuroko." Jawab Nijimura dengan senyuman kesalnya.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya datar.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian entah kenapa ditemukan tubuh seorang yang bernama Sekiguchi Tooru diikat dengan tali, dipohon samping apartementnya.

* * *

Besoknya,

"Dai- _chan_ , seingatku besok itu ulang tahun Akashi- _kun_ ya?" Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang sedang memilih-milih sepatu basket yang ingin dibelinya.

"Hee? Entahlah.. aku tidak terlalu tahu." Ucapnya yang belum kehilangan fokusnya saat melihat sepatu tersebut.

"Hee~ Dai- _chan_ tidak seru~"

 **BUK.**

Sepatu yang Aomine pegang tidak sengaja terjatuh karena tersenggol tubuh seseorang. "Ah!" ucapnya sontak kaget.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Pria yang tidak sengaja menyenggol Aomine barusan mengambil sepatu yang jatuh tersebut, Lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepada Aomine. "..Eh? Aomine?"

"Oh, Akashi toh.." Aomine mengambil kembali sepatu tersebut. "Terima kasih."

"Akashi- _kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Momoi penasaran.

Akashi bangkit, sehabis mengambil sepatu Aomine barusan. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan lalu menemukan toko ini, jadi aku lihat-lihat." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Hanya lihat-lihat?" tanya Momoi lagi.

Aomine membawa sepasang sepatu pilihannya ke kasir. "Aku bayar ini dulu, Akashi, Satsuki."

"Ah, iya." Jawab Akashi. "Mungkin aku harus beli juga.. kebetulan sepatu ku yang lama kulitnya sudah mulai mengelupas."

"Jangan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Jangan, pokoknya tidak boleh~ siapa tahu ada yang menghadiahkanmu sepatu besok saat hari ulang tahun mu besok?"

"He?" "..Ah iya, besok aku ulang tahun.."

"Kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri, Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi facepalm.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya." "-Lalu, siapa yang ingin menghadiahkanku sepatu memangnya?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Momoi datar.

Akashi sweatdrop. Matanya dialihkan kepada jam tangannya yang berbunyi. "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku duluan, Momoi, Aomine." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Aomine yang baru saja selesai membeli sepatunya hanya mengangguk.

 **.**

 ** _'Abang jarang pulang, aku jarang dibelai~'_**

Nijimura membuka ponselnya, ia mengernyitkan dahi heran melihat siapa sang penelepon yang sedang menganggu dia bersantai-santai dengan aman, damai, dan tentramnya.

"Halo? Ada apa kau meneleponku, Momoi?"

 _("Oh, Senpai! Aku menemukan sesuatu!")_

"Huh? Sesuatu?"

 _("Yap! Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan Akashi-kun sebuah sepatu basket saja? Tadi dia bilang sepatu basketnya yang lama sudah mulai rusak~")_

"..." Nijimura terdiam.

 _("Senpai?")_

"Kau tahu kan itu tidak murah?"

 _("Kau kan orang kaya, senpai~")_

"Orang kaya dengkulmu!" Nijimura segera mematikan ponselnya kasar dan kembali pada kegiatannya tadi.

* * *

Besoknya,

Tanggal 20 Desember, tepat pada hari ulang tahun Akashi, Nijimura mengajak kouhainya tersebut untuk makan bersama—alasannya sih karena Nijimura kesepian, ia meminta Akashi untuk menemaninya makan sembari curhat bersama.  
 _'Tsundere'_ pikir Akashi.

Saat sedang menunggu, Nijimura hanya memijat keningnya sembari melihat dua buah kotak yang berada disampingnya bermenit-menit sampai Akashi datang.

"Nijimura- _san_? Maaf aku datang agak terlambat.. sudah lama?"

Nijimura terkejut, "A-ah, tidak kok. Aku baru saja sampai." Ucapnya dengan senyuman canggung.

Akashi menaikkan alis sebelahnya melihat tingkah senpai nya tersebut. tak ambil pusing, ia langsung duduk didepan orang yang mengajak sekaligus mentraktirnya itu.

Nijimura menopang dagunya melihat Akashi yang sedang melihat-lihat menu dengan manisnya, "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyanya.

"Umm.. sepertinya nanti saja." Akashi menutup menunya lalu melihat keluar jendela restoran, Sepi. Pikirnya.

Nijimura menghela nafas. "Kudengar kau mau beli sepatu basket baru?"

Akashi menengok ke arah Nijimura dan menatapnya. "Ingin memberi sepatu basket untuk hadiah ulang tahunku?" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Nijimura menghela nafasnya lagi. "Sudah kuduga kau tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nijimura- _san_? Bukannya sepatu itu mahal?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kan orang kaya." Nijimura lalu mengambil kotak besar—yang sudah dibungkus, berisikan sepatu, seperti yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

Akashi hanya sweatdrop mendengar omongan Nijimura. "Kukira ada satu lagi yang agak kecil."

Nijimura kali ini yang sweatdrop. "Huh? Kau tahu darimana?"

"Waktu itu saat kau mengucapkan selamat u-"

"Stop!" "-Cukup, jangan diulangi lagi." Nijimura facepalm.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Maaf."

Nijimura bangkit dari duduknya, ia kemudian duduk disamping Akashi dengan kado satu lagi yang tadi dibicarakan. Ia kemudian memberikan itu kepada Akashi. "Coba dibuka." "-Nanti kau pilih salah satu dari ini mana yang kau mau."

"Eh? Cuma satu?"

"Memangnya kau mau dua-duanya, Tuan muda? Jangan _maruk_."

Akashi mengangguk, ia kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. "Kau mengejekku, Nijimura- _san_?.." Akashi menatap Nijimura datar setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut. Lipstik berwarna merah marun terlihat didalam kotak yang dibukanya tersebut.

Nijimura tertawa kecil. "Sepatu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding hadiah yang ini, Sei."

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "..Lebih baik aku pilih sepatu saja."

Nijimura menepuk kepala Akashi. "Jangan cemberut dulu. Kau belum tahu fungsinya kan?"

Akashi menghela nafasnya. "Apa?"

Nijimura kemudian mengambil lipstik tersebut lalu membukanya. "Lihat? Ini coklat."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan. "Lalu? Untuk dimakan?"

"Tepat."

"Hanya itu?.."

Nijimura menahan dagu Akashi. "Nijimura- _san_?"

Kemudian ia memakaikan lipstik—coklat tersebut ke bibir Akashi. Akashi terkejut, ingin memberontak tapi enggan. Toh, dia senpainya.

"Selesai." Nijimura melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Akashi.

Akashi ingin segera mengusapkan tangannya ke bibirnya untuk menghilangkan lipstik tersebut, namun kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Nijimura sekarang, "Apa maksudmu, Nijimura- _san_?" Akashi menatapnya tidak suka.

"Diam dulu." Kemudian Nijimura menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Akashi. Akashi terkejut bukan main, senpainya terus menjilati bibirnya yang sudah diolesi coklat tadi. Lama kelamaan dirinya terus mundur hingga menabrak jendela.

"Niji-...mura..san-" Akashi mendorong tubuh senpainya pelan.

Tak lama, Nijimura kemudian melepaskannya. "Itu fungsinya." Nijimura menatap Akashi jahil. "Jadi, pilih yang mana?"

Akashi menutup bibirnya dengan lengannya, "Bodoh." Ia melirik ke arah lain, "Ini tempat umum." Wajahnya merona hebat.

"Tidak menjawab berarti yang ini ya?" "-Tidak masalah lagipula. Disini sepi." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menarik lengan Akashi. "Ayo ke rumahku."

"E-eh? Tapi kita belum pesan apa-apa disini."

"Tidak masalah kan?"

Akashi menghela nafas, ia kemudian membawa hadiah yang sudah disiapkan oleh kekasihnya tadi. "Sepatunya bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan sepatu ku, pemiliknya akan segera datang kok. Jadi tinggalkan saja."

"..Apa?"

"Itu hanya sebagai pengecoh kok." Nijimura tertawa kecil. "Lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau kau sudah beli sepatu yang baru."

"..Pasti ini ide Momoi..."

" _Sasuga_ wakil kapten-ku."

Akashi menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo."

Nijimura mencium kening Akashi, " _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Sei." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

" _Arigatou_ , Shuzo- _san_." Balasnya dengan senyuman juga.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **-=OMAKE=-**

Baru saja Nijimura mematikan ponselnya, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering lagi. "Halo?" sapanya agak jengkel.

 _("Mou, Nijimura-senpai. Dengarkan aku dulu dong!")_

Nijimura memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa?"

 _("Aku punya rencana untuk ulang tahun Akashi-kun nanti tahu.")_

Nijimura menghela nafas. "Apa itu?"

 _("Jadi-...")_

* * *

Lama tak berjumpa dengan author botsah ini, man teman. maaf gaje.. pengerjaan ngebut. sistem kebut malam.. :"D  
sekali lagi maaf semaaf-maafnya karena telah menyediakan ff aneh ini.. T^T udah berbulan-bulan nulis bukannya ningkat malah sama ajah- /yha  
itu terinspirasi dari anime Kiss x Sis -uhuk

Anyway, terima kasih udah mau baca. any review?


End file.
